New York City
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = United States of America | City = New York City | State = New York State | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Marvel Comics #1 | HistoryText = :See Also: New York's Expanded History New York City is the largest city and largest metropolitan area, by population, in the United States. It is an international center for politics, theater, music, fashion, finance, and culture. New York City is classified as a global city, and houses the United Nations. The city is home to many landmarks including the Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, Flatiron Building, Chrysler Building, and Saint Patrick's Cathedral. The World Trade Center, also known as the Twin Towers, adorned the skyline until a terrorist attack on September 11th, 2001. On the Earth-616, New York City is a superhero hub. Fantastic Four and Avengers headquarters are located within the city. Major heroes like Spider-Man and Daredevil also operate in various neighborhoods. Many major attacks or events have occurred within the city limits including the coming of Galactus and Onslaught's siege. Alternate Universes Earth-555 On Earth-555, the September 11, 2001 attacks never happened and the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center still stood in 2006. Earth-1610 New York City on Earth-1610 houses the Triskelion in lower Manhattan. The city is also home to a number "Ultimates", "mutants" and other super-powered beings. Similar to Earth-616, New York City is the home of the Ultimates, the Fantastic Four, as well as a a major hub for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Earth-2149 (New Wakanda) Little is known about New York before the zombie contagion arrived there, though it can be presumed it followed much the same path as the New York of Earth-616. The city was eventually destroyed when the uninfected, and zombified super-heroes battled for their lives, eventually leaving the city, and indeed the planet completely devoid of life. Forty Years Later, New York is renamed "New Wakanda" and ruled over by T'Challa, the city begins its attempt at rebirth. Earth-37072 (Kulan Gath's Spell) The Exiles visited a world where Kulan Gath's spell had not been undone, leaving New York City to look like the middle ages. Earth-199999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe) New York City came under attack by Loki and his army of Chitauri. This battle made the world aware that they are not alone. The leading newspaper in Earth-199999 is the New York Bulletin | PointsOfInterest = New York City proper comprises five boroughs: * Brooklyn * The Bronx * Manhattan * Queens * Staten Island Landmarks * ACME Garage * Adarco Corporate Headquarters * Alex's Bar and Grill * US Atomic Research Center * Bernstein and Smitt Law Office * Daily Bugle Building (Former Goodman Building on 39th Street and Second Avenue): Offices of the Daily Bugle Newspaper * Baxter Building/Four Freedoms Plaza: 42nd Street and Madison Avenue, headquarters of the Fantastic Four * Avengers Mansion: 890 Fifth Avenue, headquarters of the New Avengers * Bliss Private Hospital * Cat's Eye Investigations * Cord Manufacturing * Cosmic Concepts * Embassy of Latveria * Empire State Hospital * Five Points Station * Haunted Hill * Midnight Road * Osborn Laboratories * Parkgreen Correctional Facility * The Raft: On Rykers Island, a maximum security superhuman prison. * Ryan Mental Hospital * Sanctum Sanctorum: Doctor Strange's home in Greenwich Village * Slocum Brewer Cancer Clinic * Stark Electric Plant * Symkarian Embassy * Empire State University: Prestigious university attended by Peter Parker, Emma Frost, Johnny Storm, and Gwen Stacy. * United Nations Headquarters | Residents = | Notes = * The two major newspapers of 616 New York City are The Daily Bugle and The Daily Globe. * Notable Appearances: ** - The Fantastic Four relocated to New York. ** - New York City evacuated for the first time as the city was attacked by Giganto! ** - A small meteor struck the waters outside of New York's lower bay causing a violent earth tremor that knocked out all electrical power in the city and caused numerous small fires and explosions. | Trivia = * In the real world, Marvel Comics was originally headquartered at 387 Park Avenue South but has since moved to 10 East 40th Street. | Links = * The Official New York City Site * Wikipedia:New York City }}